The present invention relates to a toner container for storing powdery toner and an image forming apparatus using the same.
Generally, a toner container for the above application is removably mounted to an image forming apparatus so as to replenish toner to a developing section included in the apparatus. Typical of the toner container is a hollow cylindrical toner bottle formed of plastics. The toner bottle or hard bottle may be rotated about its own axis in order to replenish toner stored therein to a developing device. A toner bottle for exclusively implementing the transport of toner from a manufacturer to a user is also conventional and also has a hollow cylindrical configuration which is easy to form by blow molding.
It has been customary to store the above toner bottle in an upright position before use because such a position reduces the area to occupy or enhances stability when the bottle is taken out of, e.g., a corrugated cardboard box. However, the problem with the upright position is that the weight of toner stored in the toner bottle increases for a unit area, causing the toner to easily cohere. Further, a problem arises when the hard toner bottle runs out of toner and is replaced with anew toner bottle. Specifically, it is a common practice for a manufacturer to collect the used toner bottle from the user's station for recycling, reusing or incinerating it. The hard toner bottle has a substantial volume and therefore increases the delivery cost for collection.
In light of this, a toner container capable of being reduced in volume has been proposed in the past. However, when toner stored in this kind of toner container is replenished via a toner replenishing device, stable replenishment cannot be guaranteed at the present stage of development. For easy transport and collection, toner may be stored in a toner container capable of having its volume reduced. However, this toner container is cut open at the time of tone replenishment and cannot meet the need for periodic replenishment.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 6-11963 and 6-298240, Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 7-26133 and 7-55567, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-133464.